Please let go
by emzz.strange
Summary: This fic has the lyrics of the song "you'll be safe here" by rivermaya. This is when Hermionewas singing this song at a muggle bar where Draco heard it and made it realize something about the past. DHr Pairing, One-shot (I hope)


This fic has lyrics of the song "you'll be safe here" by rivermaya. This is when Hermione was singing this song at a muggle bar where Draco heard it and made it realize something about the past. DHr Pairing, One-shot (I hope)

You'll be safe here

Hermione Granger, 21 year old that was a graduate from Hogwarts, was working at a muggle bar called "Rave Gothic". It so happened, that one of her "friends" was there, too. She didn't notice that that "friend", who loved her deeply for many years, was watching her. Who is he?

Setting up and getting ready for her song number, one was staring at her, watching and waiting for her, longing to hear her voice once more.

Then, DJ announced, "Now, our most awaited song number by Hermione Jane Granger. She will sing now her favorite song, you'll be safe here, enjoy!" then, a loud applause was heard and she was ready to sing.

She started nice and easy, but slow yet passionate:

**Nobody knows just why were here**

**Could it be fate or random circumstance?**

**At the right place, at the right time**

**Two roads intertwine**

**And if the universe conspired**

**To meld our lives, to make us fuel and fire**

**Then know where ever you will be**

**So too shall I be**

_**(Chorus)**_

**Close your eyes**

**Dry your tears **

'**Coz when nothing seems clear**

**You'll be safe here**

**From the sheer weight **

**Of your doubts and fears**

**Weary heart**

**You'll be safe here**

**Remember how we laughed until we cried**

**At the most stupid things like we were so high**

**But love was all that we were on**

**We belong**

**And though the world would never understand**

**This unlikely union and why it still stands**

**Someday we will be set free**

**Pray and believe**

_**(2nd Chorus)**_

**When the light disappears**

**And when this world's insincere**

**You'll be safe here**

**When nobody hears you scream**

**I'll scream with you **

**You'll be safe here, oohhh…**

The tension of the song rises, so those Hermione's voice. The passion for the lyrics of the song really tested the understanding of the listeners, like her friend. He too was struggling for air from Hermione's song.

**Save your eyes**

**From your tears**

**When everything's unclear**

**You'll be safe here**

**From the sheer weight**

**Of your doubts and fears**

**Wounded heart**

**When the light disappears**

**And when this world's insincere**

**You'll be safe here**

**When body hears you scream**

**I'll scream with you**

**You'll be safe here**

**In my arms**

**Through the long cold night**

**Sleep tight**

**You'll be safe here**

**When no one understands**

**I'll believe **

**You'll be safe,**

**You'll be safe**

**You'll safe here, oohhh…**

**Put your in heart in my hands**

**You'll be safe here**

After her song, before she opens her eyes, all manage to come back to their senses and applauded like there was a huge win on their teams. Though, Hermione still wasn't very happy, seeing that someone she knew just walked out on her after she sang her song. I silent tear flowed down her rosy cheeks because of that someone. That someone was none other than 22 year-old, Draco Malfoy.

Before Hermione was living the bar, she already knew someone was watching her but she didn't mind. She wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone.

While leaving the bar, someone shouted," Hermione! Don't go!"

When she realized who the one who screamed was, she rushed and tried to get away but she did not succeed, she was caught by Draco's capturing embrace. She couldn't get out of Draco's grip.

"Why won't just let me go! I don't want you near me anymore. Why can't you just leave it the way it is?" she was about to cry with her sentence.

"I won't let you go! I won't let that happened again!"

_Flashback_

"_We can't do this anymore. If more people will know about us, we'll be rejected by everyone. Aren't you worried of them knowing you're with a mud-"; Hermione paused for a moment yet hadn't got a chance to continue._

"_I don't care what they say! I love you no matter who you are or whether were rejected or not. It doesn't matter to me. I love you and that's what matters!" Draco explained._

"_I love you, too. But you have a future and that's what you won't have when you'll still be with me! Why can't you realize that!"_

"_I. Don't. Care!" She wanted to get away but Draco went to embrace her to stop her for going away, yet he didn't succeed. Hermione pushed him away._

"_I'm sorry." Were her last words to him and stormed off._

_End of flashback_

"I won't repeat what I said before. Could just please let me go!" sobbing and struggling to break free.

"I will never let you go!" she turned her to him and kissed her softly on her lips.

At first, Hermione did not respond to Draco's kiss but when she realized how passionate Draco was to her, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Tears of joy went down on Hermione's cheeks. But not long, she realized that what their doing is wrong. The song had to end.

When she pulled back, she said," Draco, I'm sorry. But this is all too wrong. I know that you would do anything for me but I just can't do this."

"But you kissed me back." He said calmly.

"I know I did. I just wanted to feel that again, the heat. But I realized that it's over. I can only be with you in my dreams and that's enough."

"BUT YOU KISSED ME BACK!"

Then, Hermione can't help it but to cry. She sat on her feet and covered her face. She was sobbing under her breath, and then Draco gave her a handkerchief. She took the handkerchief, wiped her tears and just stood there.

After few seconds, Draco finally broke the silence," I just want you back. But, I still can't make you. I think what I did is enough. But if you need me just let me know. Remember one thing; I'll always love you, Hermione, no matter what happens."

"I know, I'll always will, too." She said silently when he was walking away. He was walking away with tears in his silver gray eyes.


End file.
